User blog:Rubbia8908/one direction
i love one direction....i mean who doesnt!? their songs never get boring unlike other singers, every one of them is special in their own way, and more! being a true directioner is: loveing them all equally, not judging anything about anyone of them,convincing 1d haters to be lovers or better yet true directioners(example: show them pictures, songs etc.), Knowing at least 3 significant facts about all of them, and biggest of all, loving them for who they are!(this is only some of the important true directioner rules. i'll get out the rest on june 8. i promise! :D) i seen videos of them being sad about people hating them when they didnt do anything. i seen allot of them mostly from harry. one direction is a extraordinary band. whoever loves one direction has a good taste in music and is always going to be loved by all including being loved by harry,liam,niall,louis, and zayn :)... and all you one diretion haters have something messed up in your brain(maybe not really but still...) :) anyways bye all you directioners! i love you one direction and i love you directioners! I wanted to add this peice of my article........Allot of people are hating on Niall horan...especially this youtuber named anna grace davids. She calls Niall ugly trash, a wanna-be, a man who tries to sing but how ever much he tries he will still fail. The one thing she said that got to me and made me sad i was going to cry was when she said one direction would be amazing without Niall. She said she will never become a directioner untill he is out. Her youtube name is 07agtdmusic....if you want to check out her stupid videos about hating Niall, please dont be convinced. Stay a Horan lover FACTS One direction is a british-irish band consisting of the members: Louis tomlinson,Harry styles,Niall horan, Liam payne, and Zayn malik.They competed on the seventh season of the X-Factor on the UK and finished in 3rd place! Despite the loss, the group was signed by Syco Music, a subsidiary of Sony music. One diretion's first single, "What makes you beautiful," was released September 11, 2011 and was debuted in the UK singles chart in the number one spot on September 18, 2011. It became America's 3rd fastest selling single of 2011 selling to about 153,965 copies.Their second single, "Gotta be you," was released on November 13, 2011 and peaked at number 3.' ' ONE DIRECTION GOES ON ICARLY AND ALSO DOES LIVE PERFORMANCE AND TAKES PLACE IN THE SHOW 1d Orgin: United Kingdom Genres: Pop Years active: 2010-present Websites:onediretionmusic.com Xaudzayn.png|zayn's x-factor Xaudliam.png|liam's x-factor Xaudharry.png|harry's x-factor Xaudniall.png|niall's x-factor Xaudlouis.png|louis's x-factor Everyone '''in one direction has something awesome to them like...''' Zayn:he is amaZAYN Louis:he is fabLOUIS Niall:he is phenomeNIALL Liam:he is brilLiam Harry:he is extraordinHarry All of them are just so 1DERFUL : More Than This.png 1825066.jpeg Kylejackieo2012.png Hot30perf.png Hot30int.png Inthaa.png Brisbaneb105.png Nztheedge.png Zayn pic28.jpeg Hot Harry pic1.jpeg 1D pic6.jpg Zayn pic16.jpeg Images (14).jpg Tumblr m3q1lzeDhQ1r3ww2lo1 400.gif 660px-0,660,0,360-Slider wmyb.png Zayn pic2.jpeg Zayn pic3.jpeg Zayn pic4.jpeg 566368030.png Xaudliam.png Xaudlouis.png Xaudzayn.png Xaudniall.png Xaudharry.png 549389 413824295314028 320573844639074 1512871 1193607000 n.jpg 535070 349700765067708 100000833613099 866614 166070070 n.jpg 524293 403945906301867 320573844639074 1482926 1895809104 n.jpg 425373 383259938370464 320573844639074 1423584 202050931 n.jpg 522038 425004560845135 1212324235 n.jpg 423092 392167467464238 100000129643988 1654655 1551505327 n.jpg 419773 386700554693069 320573844639074 1433103 765823729 n.jpg 408868 369806276382497 320573844639074 1388219 829716299 n.jpg 407785 292421460805293 231866520194121 785318 360562414 n large.jpg 399535 333298586699933 320573844639074 1277159 1360727840 n.jpg 374245 207642115977336 100001946478857 480692 2078630820 n large.jpg 314916 234658326588969 121930497861753 583971 243001743 n.jpg 819px-Tumblr m1yx4v6xUz1qesmej8.jpg 4q69tw large.png Zayn-malik-zayners-25379299-500-450 large.jpg -Niall-Horan-one-direction-29445880-1280-1024.jpg 561355 283167428436797 272114336208773 604525 92460299 n.jpg 550086 379841375387887 144940155544678 1002990 677602590 n.jpg 523010 379759445396080 144940155544678 1002778 2107115707 n.jpg Tumblr m2n4ghhq8L1qivj7to1 250 large.jpg Thumbnail.axxxx.jpg Niall Horan of One Direction.jpg One directio.jpg 401936 395908697112551 705092230 n.jpg .,.,.,.,...png Louis.jpg 386304 268888986480079 100000769386618 669896 881193039 n large.jpg 543667 171718549623488 100003560318042 237625 661890543 n.jpg 421501 241431125967136 744900816 n.jpg 285633 250472511725264 1161104410 n.jpg 185180 115728708567934 456136311 n.jpg 536852 336331623103843 2097540330 n.jpg Inteview.jpg 179976 372030646185069 878935767 n.jpg ArptQ6ECAAIiB2X large (1).jpg 481232 380785138636072 1528749218 n.jpg 165850 293306377431577 571036651 n.jpg ImagesCA0AMTR5.jpg Images.jpg Ds.jpg 157914 155417561232089 1683460674 n.jpg Nelissa Shahanees.jpg Daily-direction-watch-icarly-1.jpg One-direction-2.jpg Tumblr m46ngnLb2t1ronfqro6 250.jpg One Diretion.jpg Singlemtt.png -The Adventurous Adventure of One Direction-.jpg -The Adventurous Adventure of One Direction- Together.png -The Adventurous Adventure of One Direction- PSymon.png -The Adventurous Adventure of One Direction- Zayn.jpg -The Adventurous Adventure of One Direction- Niall.jpg -The Adventurous Adventure of One Direction- Louis.jpg -The Adventurous Adventure of One Direction- Harry.jpg BTS s1.jpg 1334858055 louis-tomlinson.jpg 550920 428497587168223 402731279744854 1596856 768659263 n-1-.jpg Category:Blog posts